Poor InuGang
by Hpfreak94
Summary: Ok, Me and my friends are sucked into Inuyasha's time. We decied to help defeat Naraku, that is if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't kill us! Ain't my fault we're kinda crazy! O and Kinyou lover I wouldnt recamomd reading this! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Poor Inu-gang!

A/N: Hi! I hope you like this randomness!

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I will Damnit! Joke, don't sue me!

Story: Parrish, Kaylin, and Courtney walked to Parrish's house. "Hi Mama!"

"Wuzzup Kristi!" greeted the twins.

"Mama, K.K. and Court are spending the night still, right?" asked Parrish.

"Yes, but you've gotta be nice to your sister!" called Kristi from the kitchen. They walk into the room Parrish shared with her sister, Sybil.

"Hey, Sybs." They greeted.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whateve."

Later

"Hey Guy, you wanna know what'd be cool?" asked Parrish.

"Kyle being here!" exclaimed Kaylin.

"Kaylin, we put up with your boyfriend only 'cuz he makes you happy!" reminded Courtney. "Now what would be cool, Parr?"

"If we could go to Inuyasha's world and annoy the crap outta him!" offered Sybil.

"Damn, Sam, That was what I was gonna say."

"Don't call me Sam!"

Just then a light appeared and sucked them in. They landed with a thump near an old well. Then a sliver haired man with cute doggy-ears appeared.

"Who the Hell are you?!?!" he asked.

The girls looked at each other then….

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!!! IT'S INUYASHA!!!!!!"

Sybil ran over and tackled him followed by her sister and Sister's Best Friends. "O your ears are Sssssoooo cute! Can I touch 'em!?!?" asked Parrish and Courtney reaching for them.

"Hell No wenches! Now get off me!" he yelled and the girls start to cry.

"Your ssssoooo mean! I'm gonna get Kagome to sit you!" cried Sybil. Inuyasha got a scared look. Though the other girls knew Sybil was faking.

"Ok, Damnit!"

"Yay!!!!!"

"Inuyasha who are they?" asked Shippo walking up with the rest of the Inu-gang.

"OMFG!!!! It's Shippo! I wanna hold him first!" yelled Kaylin running over and pulling the fox demon into a smothering hug.

"Kaylin Rose, don't kill him! I wanna hold Shippo too!" scolded Parrish. Suddenly the girls started a tug-a-war over the poor kit.

"Help me Kagome!" Yelled Shippo as Courtney and Sybil joined in.

"Ok, put him down please?" says Kagome.

"It's Kagome! Can you sit Inuyasha? He made my Lil' Sis cry!" Asked Parrish. 'Of course I do too.' She thought.

"He did. Inuyasha, SIT." And the Hanyou did a face plant. "So you look like your from my time. What are your names?"

"I'm Parrish; this is my sister, Sybil, and my best friends, Kaylin and Courtney."

"I'm Miroku, and would you one of you beautiful ladies do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Hell no, Pervert! We're 13!" yelled Courtney as both she and Parrish throw a large rock each at him. Just then Sesshormaru came.

"FLUFFY!!!!!!" yelled Parrish as she and Courtney stopped hitting Miroku and ran to hug him.

"Get off me!" He said trying to pry the girls off.

"Not till you show an emotion!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, can we help y'all all defeat Naraku? It's summer break in Texas and we have nothing to do!" asked Sybil.

"Feh, can you fight?"

"Yep! We can, I know tie-kuwn-do! And I can sword fight, and street style, and I'm really clever. And Sybil is good at distracting peoples and Courtney hangs with a lot of boys and Kaylin, well she and Courtney have two brothers." Brags Parrish "And Two of us can travel with Sesshormaru!"

"Sounds good."

"Lord Sesshormaru, can the tall blond and the shorter one travel with us? They seem to like you." Asked Rin pointing to Parrish and Courtney.

"Well, if it will please you, Rin." Says Sesshormaru. '_How bad could it be?_'

10 minute after they left

Parrish and Courtney jumped around sing the most annoying song ever, in Sesshormaru's mind.

"I Hate You!

You Hate Me!

Let's get together

And Kill Barney!

With a 2 by 4

We'll knock him

To the floor

No Purple Dinosaur!"

"We'll you stupid humans shut up all ready!" Yelled Jaken.

"Who you callin' 'stupid'?" asked Parrish hitting him so hard he fell to the ground and was stepped on by Her, Rin, Courtney, and Ah Un.

"But we will sing a new song." Offered Courtney.

"Joy to the world that Barney's dead

We barbequed his head!

Don't worry 'bout the body

We flushed it down the potty!

I really ate his legs!

They tasted like chicken!

'_This is going to be a long trip' _Sesshormaru thought.

Soon afterwards Rin joined in. "Well you stop!" yelled Sesshy very annoyed (Yes I'm evil, I've make him feel something!)

"Ok, dude, we'll sing something else." Parrish rolled her eyes. "How 'bout Deck the Halls?"

"Yeah!" agreed Courtney.

"Deck the halls with gasoline!

Light a match and watch it gleam!

Fa lalala

Burn the whole school down to ashes!

Aren't you glad played with matches!

Fa lalala "

Sesshormaru let them sing this one for about an hour then it started to get annoying. "Time for a new song!" he yelled.

"Ok" chimed the blonds and he know he was in trouble. "Hollaback Girl?"

"I love that song!" yelled Parrish.

(Court)

"Uh huh, this my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

(Parr)

A Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl x 2

(Court)

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit x4

(Parr)

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think I would hear it

People hear you talking like, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

(Both)

Gonna get a touch down, gonna take you out

That's right; put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up

(Parr)

A Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl x 2

(Court)

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit x4

(Both + Rin)

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers

No principals, no student-teachers

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust (Court)

(Parr)

A Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl x 2

(Court)

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit x4

(All 3)

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

(This shit is bananas)

(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

(This shit is bananas)

(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

(Parr)

A Few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no Hollaback Girl x 2

(Court)

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit"

They sang that song a few times then move to one about soaking up the sun. (A/N Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow) '_After Naraku, it's these two_' Fluffy thought

Inu-gang

"Inuyasha, can I…."

"No Wench! You can not touch my ears again!" He yelled a Sybil.

"Kaylin, Kagome! He's being mean!"

"Inuyasha….."

"She keeps asking to touch my ears!"

"But their ssssoooo much cuter and softer then m then my dog, Milkshake's." Whined the little brat-case (A/N My sis so I can call her that!)

"Feh!"

"sniffle I...I w…want …m…my … mama!" Cried Sybil.

"Ok, ok, kid you can touch 'em! Just stop cryin'!"

"Yippee!"

10 minutes later

"Inuyasha, can I….."

"No Wench! You can not touch my ears again!"

A/N: So? These are thing I might use in ch. 2, Review w/ a vote for which one you want:

1: Bring Kouga along and have him annoyed outa his mind

2: Bring my **_very _**Crazy friends Nick and Gryffen and Kaylin's b.f. Kyle into story.

3: Have Courtney and Parrish or Kaylin and Sybil annoy the crap outa Naraku


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Don't own, But I will!!!!! Maybe I can write a letter asking 'em to a least make some new episodes.

Story: Inuyasha was about to rip the annoying little 9-year-old's mouth off! She wouldn't shut up! "Inuyasha, can I…."

"For the last time, ya little annoying Wench, you can not touch my ears!"

"But, their just so soft and silky!" Sybil whined.

"Sybil, leave Inuyasha alone." Ordered Kaylin "Why don't you sing a song?"

"Ok!"

"I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves

Everyone's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves

Everyone's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves

Everyone's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Inuyasha's nerves

Inuyasha's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Inuyasha's nerves

Inuyasha's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Inuyasha's nerves

Inuyasha's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Miroku's nerves

Miroku's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Miroku's nerves

Miroku's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Miroku's nerves

Miroku's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Sango's nerves

Sango's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Sango's nerves

Sango's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Sango's nerves

Sango's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Shippo's nerves

Shippo's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Shippo's nerves

Shippo's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Shippo's nerves

Shippo's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kagome's nerves

Kagome's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kagome's nerves

Kagome's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kagome's nerves

Kagome's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kaylin's nerves

Kaylin's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kaylin's nerves

Kaylin's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kaylin's nerves

Kaylin's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kilala's nerves

Kilala's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kilala's nerves

Kilala's nerves and this how it goes!

I know a song that gets on Kilala's nerves

Kilala's nerves and this how it goes!"

"I get to kill her." Declared Kaylin.

"Lets find Sesshormaru and trade for your twin." Muttered Shippo.

Sybil kept singing and everyone was about to kill her when a light appeared and 3 boys and a girl hit the ground.

"What the fuck?" mumbled the brown haired boy?

"Where are we?" wondered the strawberry blond one.

"I don't know, but Kaylin's here so I'm happy!" Smiled the dark blond one.

"I don't give a damn! Who the hell are you people! I don't know any of …. OMFG IT'S INUYASHA!!!!!!" yelled the blond girl.

"Hi Rhianna! It's me Parrish's little sister! We're all in Inuyasha's time, isn't cool!" greet Sybil talking very quickly. Just then Sesshormaru appeared followed by Courtney, Parrish, and Rin singing Chicken Noodle Soup by Web Star.

"Trade you, little Brother. You can take these nutcases and I'll take those two."

"You'll have to take two of them" declared Inuyasha pointing to the 4 teens.

"You can take Gryffen and Kyle!" Yell Courtney and Parrish grabbing both boys and throwing them to Fluffy.

"Ok, so we'll be off I guess." Says Kaylin following Sybil, Sesshy, and the boys.

Parrish turned around to look at the boy and girl. "OMG! Rhianna! Nick! I'm ssssoooo happy to see you!" and hugged them. Then a whirlwind appeared and stopped at Kagome.

"Kagome, my love, I've missed you." Says Kouga taking her hands in his.

"Hey My Love, that's that new song from Justin Timberlake!" laughed Parrish. Then they got a look at the wolf demon and….

"KOUGA! I WANT YOUR JEWEL SHADS!!!!!!!" yelled Parrish tackling him.

"What the hell are you doing, Crazy Bitch!?!?!?!?!"

"C'mon just one! Your fast enough with out 'em! Nick, Help me!!!!" And Nick did as told and they wrestled the demon to the ground and pulled out both shards. "Whahaha! Now I've got a jewel shard! Nick you can have the other!" And the wimpy Wolf fainted.

A/N Yeah I'm evil! Ch. 3 will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No yet. But I will!

Story: It was night and Sesshormaru was pooped! He had thought the mental singing blonds were bad, but that little girl would not shut up!

"Ok, little girl shut up and go to sleep!" he yelled

"Once its past 10:00 I can't get to sleep! It's just a problem I have!"

'_Damnit, this girl would test a saint's patience'_ he thought. And we all know Sesshormaru is no saint.

"I have a lot of problem. I need to see a shrink Do you know what a shrink is?" babbled Sybil. Rin shock her head, no.

"A shrink is a person you go to when you're like Sybil." Explained Kaylin.

"Wanna see what's in my backpack? Let's see… A puppy pulls _out Milkshake_…. A book, why do I have that?_throws book out_…. A bed….Parrish's Ihome, she's gonna kill when she finds out,… Candy!... My brother, no wait that's a doll… a Cute little Bunny _Bunny jumps and attacks Sybil_Ah! EVIL BUNNY! kills bunny…. My Bother's toy car…..Milkshake's cage….. A Christmas tree…. Fireworks….. Inuyasha movies 1-3….a T.V." Mumbles Sybil " Hey! There's Sora_ pulls out a hawk _Here you, Sora, you can eat Jaken! _Picks up Jaken and Sora the hawk eats him_ that's one annoyance gone!"

A/N Hope you like! Yeah it's short but hey we got 3 chapters in 1 night! Me and my Sis, Sybil thank up all for the nice Reviews! More later!

Parrish & Sybil


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Don't Call Me Sam!

Disclaimer: Not yet!

Story: Inuyasha wanted to kill those little wenches and that boy! Parrish and Nick were talking about something called Harry Potter (Me no own!). Then they finally stop and….

(Girls)

"Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay

Step out the Caddy Deville

It's on a base of steel

Them boys checkin us out

Know when we dress to kill

Struttin in the club, it's dark

But still got my shades on

I hear the Dj mixin Youngbloodz

To that Whisper Song

We from the city that make it Okay to

To make clubbin' a year-round holiday

So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite

If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

'_Damnit they're singing again_!' thought everyone.

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

"Now they're dancing!" exclaimed Inu.

"How do we stop 'em!?" wondered Shippo.

"Don't stop them!" muttered Miroku with a perverted grin. SMACK! Sango hit him with her boomerang and Nick punched him in the face. "PERV!"

No need to ask where I'm from

You already know

I represent the A from my head to my toes

Step on the dance floor

Watch and learn cuz here I go

I throw my hands up

And work my body to the floor

We from the city that make it Okay to

To make clubbin' a year-round holiday

So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite

If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats with it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Nick rap

Wassup cu-cuz (wassup cu-cuz)

Wassup up fo-folk (wats up fo-folk)

I lean I rock (I lean rock)

I drink I smoke (I drink I smoke)

Might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)

Might clap my hands (might clap my hands)

Don't get it twisted pimpin, this a hood dance (hood dance)

Throw up ya hood man (man)

Roll up some good man (man)

They hatin' cuz they cant do it do it do it man (man)

I'm ridin good man (man)

And grip the wood man (man)

I'm in tha club 10 grand in a rubber band (band)

Damn right I'm crunk (I'm crunk)

Damn right I'm clean (I'm clean)

They got that rock (that rock)

They got that lean (that lean)

We make a pool palace (palace)

I make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)

And I'm fa sho wit, nah' mean

(OMG! The Idea of Nick rapping is ssssoooo funny!)

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my ladies pop yo backs wit it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Bounce wit it drop wit it

Lean wit it rock wit it

Snap wit it

All my fellas tip yo hats with it

Do it do it do it do it

You know the world be rockin' to it to it

So do it do it do it to it

Repeat 2x

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

"That is the most annoying thing I've ever heard!" yelled Sesshormaru walking up.

"And another problem I have is……" babbled Sybil.

"BE QUIT ALREADY!!!!!!!!" yells Jaken, who Sora spit up.

"That's not annoying! This is annoying!" says Gryffen…

"Yo mama yo Daddy

Yo Bold headed Granny!

(Nick, Sybil, and Courtney join in)

"She's 99

She thinks she's fine

She's going out with Frankenstein"

(Parrish, Kaylin, Kyle, and Rhianna join in)

GO GRANNY!  
GO GANNY!  
GO GRANNY!

GO GO!

"Hey, Sam, I didn't know you knew that song!" points out Rhianna.

"DON"T CALLS ME SAM!!!!!" Sybil yelled and grabbed the tetsuiga. "WIND SCAR!!!!"

Few moments later. "Why the hell didn't it work?" She yelled

"'Cuz the tetsuiga don't work for crazy people!" yelled Inuyasha taking his sword. And Sybil kicks him in the nuts!

Just then the light appeared again and…..

A/N Wow, my first cliffy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The loudest of them all!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I've got Nick wrapped around my finger!

Story: And a Girl fell out to the ground. "RILEY!!!!!" yelled Parrish, Kaylin, and Courtney running to hug their friend, while Nick, Gryffen, and Kyle looked scared.

"OMG!!! WE"RE IN INUYASHA'S TIME!!!!!! THAT IS SSSSOOOO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Riley.

"No not another!" complained the Inu and Fluffy gangs.

"No not Riley!!!" cried the Boys.

"What's so bad about me?" wondered Riley in her normal "innocent" happy, slightly high pitch voice.

"You're a mental hyper active strange person!" muttered Nick.

Riley walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and asked holding a fist to his face threatenaly (that's a word 'cuz I say it is!) "What did you say, Avery?" (Last name)

"No...Nothing Riley! Don't kill me!!!" (Nick's a wimp! Nick: HEY!!!!! Me: It's true, Nicky. Nick: Yeah)

"Wimpy Mental." Said Riley in her normal voice.

"You can't call him that!" points out Parrish.

"Yeah" agrees Nick

"Only I can only I can call Nicky that!"

"Yeah… I mean Hey!"

"Dork"

"Why ain't any of my friends coming?" asked Sybil.

"You have friends?" asked everyone.

**5 seconds later**

"I'm bored!" complained Parrish (wow that's the first time I've said that in this story and that's my line!)

"Let's play a game! Like Truth or Dare!" yelled Riley hyperly

"Yeah!!!"

"What's 'Truth or Dare?" asked Shippo.

Kagome explained the game and they decided to play.

"Inu, Truth or Dare?" asked Parrish.

"Feh, dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kags." Yelled all Inu-fans.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blush redder then Inu's shirt. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her.

"Sybil, get me your laptop." Ordered Parrish. Sybil walked over to her backpack and got it then handed it to her sis.Parrish stared typing.

**Computer Screen**

Poor Inu-gang ch.5

Inuyasha nipped at Kagome's lip, asking entrance and she gladly let him in. They explored each other mouths with their tongues. He moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck.

**Normal**

Everyone was surprised that Inuyasha and Kagome were doing everything that Parrish typed. Just then the Mangy Wolf woke up. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my woman, Mutt?" he yelled.

"Kissing, what do you think? Sybil, go get a rosary from your backpack." Says Parrish, still typing. Sybil went and got one and gave it to her sister. Parrish stopped typing and walked over to Kouga and thrust it over his head. "Kouga, Sit!" and the Wolf demon did a face plant. And Parrish went back to her typing.

**Computer Screen**

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Inuyasha!!!" She yelled.

**Normal**

"Thanks, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at Parrish before going back to kissing Kagome.

"What!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kouga?

"Kouga, Sit!" and he went to the ground. "Ok, Guys, this is only a t-rating! No lemons!"

"Sorry" they muttered walking back to sit with the group. Then Ayame appeared.

"Kouga!" She yelled and hugged him.

"Hi, Ayame! Would you like to join our game?" asked Kags.

She nodded and the rules were explained and the mentals were introduced.

"Ok, Miroku, Truth or Dare?" asked Inu.

"Truth."

"Why are you such a womanizer?" asked everyone.

"I have no damn clue! Kouga, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Ayame!" yelled Parrish.

**Computer Screen**

Kouga leaned forward and Kissed Ayame. They just kissed for a few the Kouga nipped at Ayame's lip, asking entrance and she gladly let him in. They explored each other mouths with their tongues. He moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck.

**Normal**

"Ok we don't need to see this!" exclaimed Inu.

"Shut up! Do you want Kouga to stay hooked on Kagome?" asked Parrish.

"Hell No!"

"Well then shut up!" ordered Parrish."

**Computer Screen**

"I love you, Kouga."

I love you too, Ayame!"

**Normal**

"Ok, like I said before, is a t-rated fic!" Parrish yelled.

"Whatever!"

"Kouga, I'll s-i-t you!" and they broke apart.

A/N Yeah, yeah, next chapter will be super funny! If you found this one funny, then you most nearly laugh your self in to a coma at the word 'Pudding', but I laugh at that word too. Lol!


	6. Poor KinkyhoNOT!

Chapter 6

Poor Kinky-ho…NOT!!!

Disclaimer: NO OWN!!!!!

Written with: Rhianna-AKA DannyPhantomFan88

Story: "Rhianna, truth or dare?" Parrish asked.

"Dare" Rhianna reply?

"I DARE YOU TO TAKE KOGA'S OTHER JEWL SHARDS!" Parrish screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Koga screamed.

Rhianna tackled the annoying wimpy demon and managed to rip the last shard out of his arm. Koga screamed and screamed and screamed. Then eventually he fainted from lack of air.

Just then Kinky-ho, I mean Kikyou appeared and asked "Who's screaming? I'm the only one who can cause pain!!!"

"OMG!!!! IT'S THE WALKING CLAY POT!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!" yelled Rhianna and she tackled her to the ground.

"Sybil, give me the tetsuiga back!!! I need to kill the clay pot, again!!!!" ordered Inuyasha.

"NO! I wanna see Rhianna kill her, again!!!! Plus, MY SWORD!!!!!!!!!"

"Parrish! Give me that bucket of water!" ordered Rhianna and Parrish did as told. "Malt, Witch!" and Rhianna dumped the water on her.

**10 seconds later**

"WHY AREN"T YOU MELTING?!?!?!?!?" asked/screamed Rhianna.

"Hey, Rhianna, why don't you travel with Kinky-ho?" asked Parrish.

"Yeah! Then I can annoy the crap outta her like we're doing to everyone else!"

"Ok….I'll be going now" says a weirded out Clay pot.

"It's ok, I'll follow you! I have clay pot tracking senses!" Then Kikyou left followed by Rhianna annoying by calling her Clay Pot, Kinky-ho, and many others that would make this story's rating go way up.

**Few minute later**

"Hey, Dirtz, wanna know what?"

"What?" growled a very ticked Zombie.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are dating!"

"WHAT!!!!!"

"They even kissed in the 2nd movie! And Inu kissed her back! I guess your old news!" Then Kikyou started crying. "O, Shut up, ya clay pot!"

"WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"'Cuz, I hang out with Parrish and she's a very cruel person and it rubbed off on me!"

Just then the Inu and Fluffy gangs show up. "YOU!!! You toke my Inu-baby!" yelled Kikyou at Kagome.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Kags.

Then the girls started a cat fight over Inuyasha. "Aren't you gonna stop them?" Rhianna asked Inu.

"No, girls never fight over me." Just then Sybil walked over with her computer.

"I beg to differ." She says pointing to the screen. On it were a bunch of girls fighting. "These are crazy fan-girls fighting over you…or maybe it's Kouga though."

"You're so lucky, Inuyasha." Declares Nick.

"Yeah, girls don't even look at us twice!" sight Gryffen.

"It's 'cuz your wimps and I've got you wrapped 'round my finger" reminded Parrish

"Hey is that Rhianna fighting over Kouga?" asked Sybil pointing to the screen.

"Uhhh…No it isn't?"

Ayame walked over to the fighting girls and pulled them apart. "Ok, this is how we're gonna solving this! Both of you kiss him and which ever one Inuyasha thinks is a better kisser gets him."

Kikyou ran over and kissed Inu. He pushed her away less then 2 seconds later. Kagome kissed him….

**2 minutes later**

"Ok, you can stop now!" yells every one.

They broke apart. "Why should we?" they asked?

"Because this story is T rated!" Everyone but Kikyou yelled.

"This is a story?" Asked Kikyou.

Blank stares to Kikyou all around.

"Ummm…so, who won?" Asked Kyle.

Blank stares to Kyle all around.

"Kyle, WHY THE HELL IS KAYLIN DATING YOU?!?!?! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' MORON!!!!!" yelled Parrish and Courtney.

"Get lost, Kikyou." Said Inu, going back to kissing Kagome.

Kikyou started bawling like a baby.

"SHUT UP, YOU OL' CLAY POT!" Everyone yelled.

Kikyou ran into the forest, crying.

"Wait! Kikyou, I haven't tortured you enough!" Yelled Rhianna, running after.

Inu and Kagome were still kissing.

"Come on guys, they have to break apart for air sooner or later." Miroku said. "I know form experience."

Sango slapped him.

**Rhianna & Kinky-ho**

"O, Kinky-ho, I know a sang that perfectly describes you!" says Rhianna.

"Ok, lets hear it."

"U G LY

You ain't got no alibi

You Ugly

Yeah, Yeah

You Ugly!"

"Hey!" and Kinky starts crying.

"I no another sang for you!"

Living easy, livin' free  
Season ticket, on a one - way

ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in

my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party

time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm

on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the

highway to hell  
Highway to hell

No stop signs,

speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me

'round  
Hey Satan! Paid my dues.  
Playin' in a

rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my

way to the promise land

I'm on the highway to

hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to

hell  
Highway to hell

Dont stop me!

Iau!Iau!yeah

"WTF?" wondered Kinky-ho

* * *

A/N: Rhianna: THAT WAS FUN

Kikyou: YOU'RE MEAN! Cries

Parrish and Rhianna: HAHAHAHAHA! More torturing in the next chapter!


	7. Plans to torture Naraku

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NO OWN DAMNIT!!!!!!

Poor Naraku, Why the Hell did I say that

Story: "I'm bored!" Informed Parrish.

"Yo Mama!" said Sybil.

"My Mama's your Mama, brat-case."

"Let's torture Naraku!" suggested Nick.

"YEAH!!!!!!!" agreed everyone.

"Ok, I'll call Rhianna!" said Parrish, pulling out her cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------With Rhianna and Kikyou-------------------------------------------

Caribbean Cruise Music played

Rhianna stopped annoying Kikyou for a blissful moment to answer her cell phone.

"Yo" Said Rhianna into her cell.

"WERE GONNA GO TORTURE NARAKU!" Screamed Parrish into her cell.

"What the hell is that thing on your ear?" Asked Kikyou.

"Hold on" Said Rhianna to Parrish. "IT'S A CELL PHONE, YOU DITZ!" Yelled Rhianna. Kikyou started to cry again.

"What?" Asked Rhianna.

Parrish repeated what she screamed earlier.

"Really?" Asked Rhianna. "That is such a good Idea!"

"OK, meet me at InuYasha's Tree."

Rhianna looked at Parrish.

"Were at InuYasha's tree, you dunce."

Parrish looked up. "Oh."

The girls hung up their cells.

"LETS GO FIND NARAKU!" Screamed Parrish.

'That's my line."

Blank stares.

"InuYasha…Sit…"

InuYasha kissed the dirt.

"Hey that reminds me" said Parrish" Kouga, SIT!" and the wolf-demon kissed the dirt next to the Inu-hanyou.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kouga

* * *

A/N: Parrish: In the chappie we're torturing Rhianna

Kikyou: YAY!!!!

Rhianna: When did you get here? And I thought we were torturing Naraku!

Parrish: O yeah your chappie 9…JOKE! R&R


	8. Naraku torture!

Chapter 8

NO OWN

Story:"Naraku, come here you annoying little half-demon!"

"Hey, that's hurts feelings you know." Everyone turned to see

Naraku.

"TACKLE HIM!!!!!!!!!!" and they did so. Milkshake, Parrish and

Sybil's

dog, chewed his way outta her backpack.

"Milkshake, sick him!" yelled Parrish.

"Oh! I like Milkshakes!!! Then Milkshake attacks him

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yell Naraku. "Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, help

me!!!!!!!"

"Sorry, dude, I'm on the good side." Said Kagura, holding her

heart in

her hand. "I can be with Fluffy-baby!" and everyone saw her looking

at

Sesshy, how was now freakin' flipping out.

"I'm just a kid!" whined Kanna.

"Kanna can talk!?!?!?!?!" asked everyone.

Kagome walks over and purified the jewel shard in Kohaku's back.

"I'm

with Kagura, minus the 'Fluffy-baby' thing."

Sango hugged him, glad he was on the good side.

Rin just stared at Kanna. "You wanna escape the group of insane

people

and go play?" Rin asked.

Kanna shrugged and followed Rin into the forest.

"Sybil, go get some rosaries from your backpack" and Sybil did as

told.

Parrish handed the 5 necklaces to Rhianna. Rhianna walked to Naraku

and pulled it over his head and the other 4 on his tentacles.

"Naraku, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" Cried Rhianna.

Just like InuYasha and Koga had, Naraku kissed the dirt.

"I love it here." Said Rhianna contently.


	9. Poor Inu and Kags really!

Chapter 9

NO OWN (Not yet)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" Naraku screamed.

"FOR BEING EVIL!" Everyone but Kyle screamed back.

"Naraku is evil?" Kyle asked.

Blank stares all around, even from Naraku.

"WELL, DUHHHHH!"

Kagome walked up to Naraku. "The jewel shard, please."

"Why should I give it to you?" Naraku snarled.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and Rhianna took a big breath.

"OK OK HERE, DON'T KILL ME!" Said the wimpy cowardly evil demon.

Kagome purified it and Rhianna sat Naraku anyway.

"Inu, if you would." Said Parrish, gesturing toward Naraku, who was still cowering on the ground in fear.

"Sybil, gimme the Tetsuiga." Growled InuYasha.

"NO!" Screamed Sybil.

Parrish got some rosary from her backpack and put it around Sybil's neck.

"Sybil…sit"

Like the 3 other demons, Sybil kissed the ground.

Inu grabbed the sword. "DIE!"

Naraku's head lay in a pool of blood.

"Baka!" Fluffy cried. "You have to kill his heart!"

"Oh, right."

"Here!" Called Kagura as she threw down a very gross vital organ. "I want to see him killed."

Inu stabbed the heart.

Everyone cheered.

"Now what?" Kaylin asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Who else do we have to torture?" Rhianna asked.

"Ummm...we've tortured Koga, Naraku, Fluffy, Jaken, Kinky-ho, and…that's it, I think." Observed Parrish.

"How about…Inu and Kags!" Kyle suggested.

"WE CAN'T TORTURE THEM, THEIR THE MAIN CHARACTERS!" Everyone screamed.

"Except in one way…" Parrish and Rhianna said with evil grins.

Ten Minutes Later

"Rewind it again!" Kaylin laughed along with everyone else.

"I like you as a Hanyou, InuYasha." Said Kagome.

"What's the matter InuYasha?" Asked the bad lady. (I forgot her name) "Why are you hesitating?" She glared at Kagome and started scanting in some weird language.

InuYasha, unable to think straight, stabbed Kagome in the arms with his long claws. Kagome winced.

"How can I stop him from transforming?" Kagome thought.

She looked up. She knew. With tears in her eyes, hopping it would work, she leaned forward and kissed inuYasha.

Shippo's face turned red.

"Kagome-Chan" Sango whispered.

"Now, release the beast that lies within you!" Commanded the bad lady. "Give me that young girl's body!"

"InuYasha" Thought Kagome. "We always want to be together, don't we?"

Suddenly InuYasha's eyes turned from red to white, and the purple line on his cheek disappeared, and his claws shrank.

The bad lady's mirror broke. "What is happening?"

"Kagome InuYasha thought as he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

A roar of laughter filled the room as Kyle paused the tape again.

"Alright, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted a very red Inu and Kagome.

The laughter got louder.

A/N:

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inu and Kags: STOP IT!

MORE torturing in the next chapter!


	10. Sorry!

A/N Sorry, We said there would be more chappies, but Rhianna and I can't think of anything else!


	11. Poor Narugang

HI! I just thought I'd put up a note here Saying that GaaraFangirl212 (Rhianna) and Me are doing a sort of kind of sequel (Okay not very much) to this called "Poor Narugang" Same consept, With Naruto. If your a Naruto fan, fell free to check it out when we have it up! (No if you have a ver strong hatred of Yaoi, I love NaruGaa and Rhianna loves SasuNaru. One guess how we're torturing them)


End file.
